Dulces Melodías
by BoMinYeon
Summary: —Podemos juntarnos, Adios. —Dijo ella mientras salía y el se dedicaba a contemplar la figura, era hermosa. Kagome y sus dulces melodías.
1. Delicadeza

•**Inuyasha no es mío, solo la trama.**

…

Dulces Melodías.

**Capítulo 1: Delicadeza.**

Inuyasha era más bien un Reumatólogo, el cual es una especialidad médica que estudia las enfermedades que afectan a las articulaciones y los tejidos que las rodean, o sea el sistema esquelético. A sus 28 años ya, era muy maduro. Pues siempre cuando tenía la oportunidad de dialogar con sus pacientes o colegas, siempre le daban años menos, por lo cual Inuyasha se sentía osado por él mismo. No tenía pareja, no ha tenido novia ni menos hijos, es alguien solitario, a pesar de que muchas mujeres se le acercaran para coquetearle… A Inuyasha no le interesaba, el buscaba alguien más tranquila, suave y comprometedora, e inteligente claro, podía ser un una persona algo obsesiva en cuanto a los requisitos que debía tener una mujer, pero para él. Debía ser así.

Inuyasha, tenía un contexto físico agradable, cada vez que podía algún Domingo de descanso, se daba sus tiempos para hacer ejercicio. Su cuerpo era bastante llamativo, había decidido cortarse el cabello, por recomendaciones médicas, ya que le era difícil el tener que surgir una cirugía con el cabello largo, a pesar de tenerlo atado. Tenía unos asombrosos ojos miel, un arma asesina para las mujeres. Era muy prestigiado en la Clínica, era uno de los pocos y excitantes Reumatólogo que habían dentro de la región de Tokio.

—Inuyasha, ¿Tienes un minuto? —Miroku Takeshima, un excelente Neumólogo, iba hacia el peli-plateado que estaba pidiendo un café. —Anda, Miroku dime. —Dijo Inuyasha soltando un cansado suspiro.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Es Miércoles, en un mes tendrás tus vacaciones y te veo bastante estresado… —Miroku fue totalmente interrumpido por una audaz respuesta.

—No Miroku, no tengo deseos de salir, sabes bien que prefiero mil veces estar acá, que en salidas o en casa. —Respondió, bebiendo el café ya llegado.

—Oye, los médicos deben de divertirse igual, no todo es sangre y bisturí —Takeshi soltó una carcajada, era difícil convencer a Inuyasha cuando se trata de salidas. —¿Ha donde pretendes llegar con esto? —Miroku se la quedó viendo, algo desesperado. ¿Por qué tenía facetas tan frías?. —Escucha, no recuerdo algún día, en el cual te hayas divertido… —Miroku fue consecuente en su respuesta.

—Bien, muy bien, iré contigo… —Inuyasha se dio por vencido, sabía que él siempre caería en las estúpidas, pero llamativas invitaciones de Miroku. —Y… ¿Ha donde iremos?. —Miroku se le quedó viendo pensativo y respondió —Al bar Sengoku… —Dijo Miroku torciendo el gesto e Inuyasha lo fulminó. —No me gusta… es muy horrible, ebrios por todas partes y mujeres sucias.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y no paraba de mirar a Inuyasha —Vamos, ya tienes 28, no crees que es tiempo ya de conseguir novia, pareja, ¿Amante? —Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos y dijo; — ¿Qué tal un Restaurant? —Esta vez, fue turno de Miroku quién, se enojara. —Nos creerán gays, idiota. Ambos, sentados en una mesa para dos, música clásica… ¿Qué más quieres? ¿El Hotel también?. Inuyasha río —Parece que a ti, te da más temor… Vamos como colegas idiotas. —Miroku soltó un suspiro, bastante convencido; —Bien, te paso a buscar a las 8, le das?. —Inuyasha asintió, y botó el café y ambos se dirigieron a sus oficinas, luego del largo descanso.

Inuyasha se sentía cansado, ya eran las seis, y le correspondía irse a su casa. Sacó sus correspondientes papeles de su oficina, su chaqueta y guardó la bata blanca. A veces, el mismo deseaba quedarse en su oficina, era más cómoda que su casa. Salió de la clínica, sin antes dejar algunas instrucciones a los enfermeros/as y sacó sus llaves de su costoso y lujoso Maserati, amaba el lujo. Pero siempre y cuando fuera merecido. Era un auto bastante hermoso, plateado y cómodo por dentro. Algo que satisfacía al muchacho.

Llegando al estacionamiento de su casa, el cual bastantes colegas le decían que más bien parecía mansión, era una casa gigante. Aun así, él no requería de servicios, ya que mantenía su casa impecable, tal como el día que el la compró.

Una vez estacionado el auto y cubierto con una manta de plástico. Entro a la casa, soltando otro de sus suspiros, se veía cansado. Pero no tanto como para evitar divertirse, prefirió tomar una ducha, de esas las cuales pueden pasar minutos y tú no te das cuenta de ello.

—Me siento cansado… Estúpido Miroku. —Inuyasha salió de la ducha sin antes soltar algunas malas palabras, se amarró la toalla a la cintura, y empezó a secarse para enseguida vestirse.

Solo tenía puesto unos boxers, y empezó a buscar alguna camisa, o pantalón que le agrade. Sus zapatos caros, y hecho encima algún perfume 'conquistador' según las locas mujeres. Se sentó un rato en el sofá de cuero de su habitación y empezó a cambiar canales, una y otra vez. Farándula, aburrido. Películas, todas de romance. Programas de política, aburridooooooo. Nada había de bueno. Decidió, salir a comprar alguna bebida o algo, eran recién las siete un cuarto y Miroku era puntual, así que era ir a comprar algo a la esquina y devolverse.

Entró a la tienda, y escogió una bebida algo energizaste. Le gustaban, hubo un tiempo donde podía tomarse 7 al día y el se sentía más feliz que nunca, tuvo que parar. Pues insomnios eran acudidos a sus citas de Reumatólogo.

—¿Algo más señor? —Preguntó la cajera la cual no paraba de mirar el rostro del muchacho, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ello y evitó su mirada, sacando algunas monedas de su billetera. —No, solo eso. —Dijo cortante mirando las monedas, era más interesante que ver a la cajera. No le gustaban las chicas así… Por qué solo se fijan en el rostro, está bien que se atraigan, pero luego descubres que no te quieren. Al menos eso pensaba él.

—Bien, tome su vuelto. —Le respondió algo enojada la cajera. Por lo que pudo sonreir Inuyasha, se había enojado. Ella se lo buscó. Decidió recorrer la tienda por si algo más había de interesante para comprar. Pues nada, pero se puso atento a escuchar algunas conversaciones que mantenían unos jóvenes, no debieran de tener más que veinte y veintidós, se acercó a la vitrina de periódicos, para escuchar mejor a los muchachos. —¿Qué dices, vamos al Restaurant de allá?. —Al parecer su amigo frunció el ceño, según pudo ver Inuyasha, al mirar de reojo. —¿Qué tiene de bueno ir allá? —Preguntó curioso. Inuyasha siguió 'leyendo' para escuchar más. —Dicen que habrá una de esas cantantes presentes, y dicen que es candente… —Inuyasha soltó un bufido, percibido por los jóvenes, por lo cual, empezó a hojear el periódico para no ser descubierto de que él estaba escuchando. —Bien, es hermosa… No recuerdo su nombre… Pero de seguro te encantará… —El amigo soltó una carcajada. —Bien vamos…

Ambos salieron de la tienda he Inuyasha soltó el periódico y se fue, ¿La intención de Miroku era llevarlo a ese Restaurant, por la cantante 'Candente'? según los chicos de la tienda de autoservicio.

A Inuyasha le gustaba bastante caminar se le hacía más cómodo, para pensar, musculatura, y naturaleza. Llegó a casa y vio la hora, eran solo las siete y media, falta aún. Decidió, sentarse en su terraza, mirando el gigantesco jardín solitario, lleno de verdosos arbustos, flores maravilladas, una banca… Donde jamás se había sentado ahí, y si lo hizo fue para tomar una siesta. Soltó un suspiro, donde recordó las palabras de Miroku . —¿No creerás que es tiempo de tener una novia?. Por un momento pensó que sería buena idea, sentarse en esa banca junto a una novia. Pero la idea se le borró al recordar a las locas mujeres… Había personas que si le caían bien, pero cada vez que se le asomaban, eran gente distinta…

Inuyasha tomó su bebida y empezó a beberla, le encantaban, le hacía despejar la mente… Estaba una cierta helada su bebida, pero no reclamó, ya que el clima tampoco lo estaba, estaba oscuro. Pues comenzaba el invierno, pero era bastante relajante, era un clima perfecto. Volvió a revisar la hora y ya debería estar listo, dejo su bebida a un lado y tomó su saco, y celular, esperando que Miroku llegara, debería bajar un poco la densidad del brillo de su celular, la pantalla tan grande le podía dejar encandilada la vista unos segundos, más aún si tienes la casa a oscuras. Escuchó un auto, de seguro era el Aston Martin, de Miroku, a él también le apasionaban las joyas así. Abrió la puerta para luego salir y encontrarse con Miroku.

—¿Listo? —Estaba claro, que Miroku estaba más entusiasmado e Inuyasha sabía que tramaba algo… Inuyasha sonrió. —Claro, andando. Inuyasha se subió de copiloto y prendieron en marcha.

Una vez llegado al restaurant, se veía bastante bien todo, elegante, pero con un toque de exigencia glamorosa. Inuyasha miró a Miroku dirigirse a un señor bastante audaz y ya de edad. —Disculpe, reservación a nombre Miroku Takeshima. —El señor asintió y les indicó la mesa, quedaba a unos cuatro metros del escenario.

—¿Cómo pudiste pedir reservación? Sabes que se necesita tenerlo semanas antes para poder venir como prestigiados. —Preguntó riendo Inuyasha y Miroku le sonrió —Cuando, conoces a la gente y eres altamente prestigioso por tu oficio, no hay lugar que cueste, hermano. —Inuyasha río, Miroku siempre había sido así.

Una vez pidieron sus comidas y vino. Se apagaron las luces y empezaron a prenderse de a poco, allí se le ocurrió preguntarle a Miroku su duda… —¿Miroku, con qué objetivo me trajiste acá? .Miroku aclaró un poco su garganta y vio que ya iba a empezar el 'mini-concierto' —Concéntrate en lo que verás y lo sabrás… —Inuyasha lo miró y después desvió su mirada al escenario.

Enseguida una belleza ante los ojos de Inuyasha aparecieron, se veía; hermosa, dulce, tranquila, inteligente y todos los adjetivos favorecedores a la jovencita… Pero Inuyasha trató de evitar esos pensamientos, suponía que era otra de las 'locas'. La joven se sentó en el banco de piano, empezando a tocar unas _dulces melodías. _Para luego empezar a cantar;

_(Me extendiste la mano sin decir nada, te devolví el gesto _

_y así unir tu mano con la mía. Cuando me siento sola, _

_el deseo de verte me desborda… es misterioso)_

Inuyasha le veía atenta, era maravillosa, linda, audaz. Podía ver algo de tormento en sus ojos, le extrañó. Pero lo ignoro, enseguida siguió viendo sus detalles, era de piel algo nívea, ojos hermosos chocolates, con largar y negras pestañas, labios algo finos pero jugosos, cabello azabache, largo y naturalmente ondulado. Cuerpo delgado… Pero lo que más le llamó su atención era la hermosura al cantar… Desvió su mirada un poco y fijó a los jóvenes de la tienda, la miraban fijo… Y eso le hizo enojar, fue raro. Pero primera vez que vio a una belleza… y sentía que otros ya se la comían con la mirada.

_(Antes de que lo notara, ambos sentimientos estaban uniéndose en el viento. _

_El caminar muy juntos me llena de felicidad, l_

_a verdad, es un poco difícil mostrar firmeza. Mientras mi corazón de derrite.)_

_[El calor que transmiten tus dedos, _

_es como un poema de amor, solo para mí. _

_Quiero quedarme así, sostenme en tus brazos. No me sueltes]_

Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar semejante hermosura, era maravillosa. Su letra era misteriosa, mostraba ternura, amor… Algo que a él también le hacía acelerar el corazón con saber que podría pasarla con alguien en su famosa banca de su jardín, tal vez ese alguien sea ella…

_(A pesar de saber que me amas, a veces sigo angustiándome. _

_Por favor, sé amable y solo abrázame. Hazlo frecuentemente. _

_Se ha vuelto un hábito el sonreír y cantar. Como el cantar de las aves. _

_Me pregunto por qué sigo sorprendida con el paso del tiempo. _

_He visto cuidadosamente la luz del cielo, _

_parece que nuestro mañana no va a estar nublado.)_

_[Desde que te conocí por primera vez. _

_Deseé que esos días continuaran. _

_Quédate a mi lado, los sueños no duran para siempre. Ojalá no pueda despertar]_

_[El calor que transmiten tus dedos, _

_es como un poema de amor, solo para mí. _

_Quiero quedarme así, sostenme en tus brazos. No me sueltes]_

—Gracias a todos. —Dijo la muchacha esquivando una dulce sonrisa antes de salir. Inuyasha quería seguirla, pero sería la burla de Miroku. —Amigo, voy al baño.. —Miroku sonrío sabía que iría tras ella, eso quería el. Sabía que su amigo, ya había encontrado a alguien.

—Anda, no te demores tanto.. . —Inuyasha no contesto y se fue directo al 'baño' Se quedó impactado cuando empezó a cantar y se quedó maravillado al oir su delicado 'Gracias a todos' La siguió y la tomó del brazo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? . —Preguntó dulcemente, mientras se perdía en sus ojos dorados, lo quedó mirando, era hermoso, maravilloso. Inuyasha no podía quejarse, transmitía un adictivo aroma. —Em… Pues, es que tu aroma… Digo tu rostro. ¡AH! —Gritó Inuyasha haciendo soltar una hermosa carcajada a la joven. —Lo siento, quiero decir tu voz, fuiste maravillosa… —La joven le sonrio y este se sintió con un pequeño rubor… ¡Vamos! Tenía 28, ya era casi adulto…. Y el ¿Sonrojarse? No podía evitarlo con alguien como ella… —Me llamo Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho. —La muchacha le sonrio y dijo —El Reumatólogo, verdad? —Inuyasha se sorprendió ante aquello… —¿Qué comes que adivinas? —Ambos rieron y ella contestó. —Eres bastante conocido. Me llamo, Kagome Higurashi, —Extendió la mano y este la tomó, delicada. Se regalaron unas miradas encantadoras…

—Bien, debería volver, me están esperando… —Inuyasha se sintió algo abatido. —Claro, no hay problema. ¿Me das tu número? —Sin dudarlo, ella se lo dio, se sintió en la gloria, se comportaba como una niñito, eso era seguro. —Podemos juntarnos, Adios. —Dijo ella mientras salía y el se dedicaba a contemplar la figura, era hermosa. Kagome y sus _dulces melodías. _

0*0*0*0*0*

Bien espero que les guste, es un nuevo Fic que hago :) espero que les guste *0*

-Por alguna duda; La canción se llama **Love Poem** – **Soyeon**. Coloqué la letra en español, a pesar de que no rima nada… pero en japonés sería bobo. Jaja… Además está super dulce la letra… Acá les dejo el link.

watch?v=3Tnl5bYwJYc

_**BoMinYeon. **_Los quiero! *-* ¿Review?


	2. Invitación

**Inuyasha no es mío. Solo la trama**

Dulces Melodías.

**Capítulo 2: Invitación.**

Después de que Kagome dejara a Inuyasha detrás del escenario, este tomó un atajo, para simular que había ido al 'baño' según le había dicho a su amigo. Al volver este tenía una cara bastante picarona ¿Qué tramaba?

—Perdona la demora, había una fila larga. —La única excusa que tenía a su alcance, el resto se la pasó pensando en la señorita de dulces voces.

—¿Seguro? Pensé que algo te había pasado. —Miroku entrecerró sus ojos y los mantuvo fijo en el del peli-plateado. Inuyasha le sonrió, sí. Miroku tenía que ver en eso.

—Miroku… ¿Me trajiste acá con la intención de ver a esa señorita? —Miroku se sentía algo descubierto, su plan era sencillo. Sango su novia, le había platicado sobre una amiga que después de unos ''accidentes'' ocurridos en España, decidió volver a Tokio, algunos amigos de Sango trabajan en el Restaurant y esta les indicó a Kagome para que cantara ciertas noches, y de además que era soltera, le convenía a Inuyasha. Miroku por querer a su amigo, estaba algo preocupado el que él, siempre fuera solo… ¡Tenía 28! Ya era hora tal vez de alguna pareja, amante o amiga. La familia de Inuyasha también deseaba eso. Por lo que lo trajo acá. Un plan por parte de Sango y principalmente Miroku.

—Mira Inuyasha, se que no tienes interés en buscar novia, pero… —No pudo terminar, ya que Inuyasha soltó un bufido enojado.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Me refiero a que ella ya tiene unos 26 y también requiere de vida social más amorosa. Su antepasado no fueron los mejores… —Inuyasha de decidió por volver su vista al frente y colocarle alta atención.

—Mira, no sé muy bien lo que me dijo Sango… Pero ella estaba en España, sobre su tal ''accidente''… —Inuyasha de nuevo interrumpió.

—¿Accidente? ¡¿Cuál accidente?! —Miroku se rió de él. —Vaya, parece que te interesa. —Miroku pidió la cuenta y estos siguieron. —Vamos idiota, solo dime que accidente. —Lo miró bien y su amigo continúo.

—No sé Inuyasha, Sango tampoco lo tiene claro… Fue unas controversias familiares, creo. El punto es que ella necesita algo de compañía, además es muy linda, dulce y tranquila. ¿No te parece? —Inuyasha se quedó pensando. Sí, le parecía una muchacha bastante linda… tenía que reconocerlo. Tenía la necesidad de volver a hablar con ella.

—Sí, tienes razón… Es linda. Bien, ¿Nos vamos? —Miroku asintió y al salir del Restaurant, Miroku lo dejó en su casa.

Se sentía cansado pero feliz, Kagome Higurashi… Agendada en su celular… ¿Sería bueno llamarla a eso de la diez de la noche? ¿Y si estaba cansada? ¿Dormida? ¿Lo encontraría un loco por llamarla tan rápidamente? No, lo ideal era llamarla mañana en la tarde, tal vez alguna cita… ¿Cita? Esto no puede estar pasando, él era un hombre bastante firme. No se dejaría llevar solo por una chica de delicada voz y rostro angelical… Algo debe tramar esos hermosos ojitos. Se dirigió a su pieza y vio la bebida energizante que había dejado incompleta de beber, se sentó en la banca que daba vuelta a su jardín… y vio la hermosa para dos personas, la banca blanca del jardín. Cada vez que la veía, se sentía bastante solo.

-.-.-.-

Kagome se sentía cansada, había tocado una sola canción, bastante lenta. Pero se sintió contenta al recibir esos aplausos y sobre todo… Inuyasha Taisho, era bastante guapo, sencillo y tranquilo. Personas así no habían en España, lo cual se sentía triste por eso… Le había dado su número ¿Fue correcto hacer eso? Kagome, traía un secreto que profundizó los sentimientos de una mujer, había sido acosada. Por una persona que aún le cuesta nombrar… Fue amenzada, maltratada, ignorada, golpeada… Pero se marchó sin que nadie supiera, y vino a brazos de Sango. Necesitaba a su amiga de la infancia, la necesitaba y al cantar en ese Restaurant se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando vio a Inuyasha, no sintió miedo, sintió seguridad. Se sentía protegida al lado de él. ¿Absurdo verdad? Solo llevan conocido unas 2 o más horas y ya estaba pensando en el.

Una vez llegada a una lujosa casa, pagada con todos los regalos monetarios de su infancia, ahora adquerida por solo cantar una canción, le gustaba. Había trabajado en como profesora un tiempo en una academia de artes musicales. Pero luego vio que no estaba cumpliendo con su cometido. Asi que decidió dejarlo de lado.

Se desvistió y se colocó un camisón color damasco, era bastante comodo, era transparente, ya que adentro de él. Llevaba un mini-short y una polera de tirantes el conjunto era blanco, ella era una mujer bastante sencilla, cariñosa y tranquila. Vivía sola, lo cual por una parte significaba 'libertad' pero también decía; 'desamor'

Una vez toda luz apagada de su casa, se acostó y prefirió dormir. Mañana tenía que ir a comprar unos instrumentos, tenía una habitación amplia, para todo tipo de ellos y necesitaba practicar. Hasta el momento no trabajaba, no necesitaba. Pero no podía pasar todo el día encerrada con sus instrumentos, también debía hacer algo. Solo había llegado una semana atrás a Tokio y le gustaba, se empeñaba en salir a caminar por las tardes, ir a tomarse un café. Diferentes cosas… Pero sola era aburrido. Sango podía acompañarla, pero no podía obligarla a hacer todo con ella, su amiga tenía novio y tenía que respetar eso.

.-.-.-.-.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, a Inuyasha le demoraba en total, una media hora en llegar a su trabajado y a él le gustaba darse largos tiempos para ducharse, tomar desayuno y más. Y debía llegar a las ocho a la clínica, preparar todo. A las nueve empezaba con la atención de pacientes.

—Que flojera hoy… Bueno, ya es Jueves, pronto llegarán las merecidas vacaciones. —Se levantó y se dirigió para ducharse, lavarse cara y dientes. Luego de tomar desayuno, se arregló y aún faltaban unos diez minutos para marchar. Hoy el se haría el favor a sí mismo, de llamar a Kagome en la tarde, tal vez alguna salida el Sábado, sí sería divertido. Conocerla… Hablar, verla, saber todo… Tal vez ahí entraría en su aquel 'accidente' Obviamente no entraría en una brusca pregunta sobre aquel tema. Solo quería cerciorarse de que nada fuerte fuera.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —Saludó un Inuyasha bastante contento. Ayame una enfermera se le acercó.

—Parece que está de buen humor, eh? —Inuyasha río ante aquel comentario, esa joven era una aprendiz del sector pediatría y la conocía por que era amiga de Sango.

—Bastante diría yo. —Inuyasha río y entró a su oficina.

—Bien, será un día largo de trabajo… —Dijo para empezar a acomodar las hojas, computadora, la caja con distintas bolsas de remedios para recomendar y más…

.-.-.-.-.

—Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta este piano de cola? —Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde las ocho, como Kagome vivía sola, no tenía problema en levantarse tarde. Le gustaba, era bastante cómodo y relajante. —Enseguida le aviso señorita.

—Un señor calvo de unos treinta años, con tatuajes y ropa de moda, le atendió. Tal vez era guitarrista o baterista.

Kagome, esperando por el precio, siguió rondando por la tienda bien prestigiosa musical, el piano que había escogido era el único blanco, con todas sus teclas, estaba limpio, hermoso, las notas negras súper brillosas. Ella tenía un piano, pero lo dejó en España, además ese ya estaba algo viejo y este era como un inicio para empezar de cero.

Le gustaban los pianos Feurich, ya que eran los típicos pianos largos y anchos, mientras que los Yamaha, era más bien para estampar en la pared.

—Señorita, ya tengo el precio. Con la banquilla incluida, dama —Kagome se asomó. —El piano de cola blanco, cuesta; $5.990.000. —Kagome se sintió, caer. Ella tenía el dinero, el problema era que quería comprar hartos instrumentos y como niña pequeña, los quería todos el mismo día.

—Bien, me lo llevo, supongo que en unos días, podré comprar otros instrumentos. ¿Puedes dejarme anotada? Te lo agradecería, muchísimo. —El joven le sonrió y fueron a hacer los papeleos para el piano que tanto anhelaba…

.-.-.-.-

—Bien, señor… debo decir que el medicamento para artritis le ha ido súper bien, ya no hay tanto dolor y los músculos mejoran. —Inuyasha le sonrió a un señor de edad bastante adulta.

—Solo llévese estas indicaciones y en unas semanas nos vemos. —Dijo el Reumatólogo para levantarse y dejarlo a la puerta.

—Bien, muchas gracias joven. —Dijo el señor antes de irse, Inuyasha se sentó en su oficina, según la de recepción, la siguiente paciente legaría en una hora de retraso y como no habían pacientes para el proceso. Decidió revisar algunos archivos… Nada. No tenía que hacer. ¿Y si la llamaba mejor?

—Vamos contesta… Kagome, contesta… —Decía exaltado, el estúpido pito, sonaba. Pero el quería escuchar su voz.

—¿Diga? —Se sintió delicada, una voz algo agitada, se escuchaban autos y gente a su paso…

—Kagome, soy yo Inuyasha. —Kagome se sintió raramente feliz, había conseguido un costoso piano y la llamada de él. Había decidido salir sin su auto, ya que era un día nublado y fresco. Por lo tanto estaba caminando.

—¿Cómo estás Inuyasha? —Decía una alegre muchacha, lo que colocó más animado al joven para la invitación del Sábado.

—Súper.. Oye, sé que es apresurado. Y Lo siento, pero ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado? —Kagome se sintió algo nerviosa, ¿Sería bueno confiar? Ah, vamos una escapadita por la tarde no estaría mal. Mientras tanto un Inuyasha nervioso, esperaba su respuesta.

—No, no tengo nada. ¿Podemos… salir? —Kagome dijo en tono suave y gracioso. Lo cual animó más a Inuyasha y a la vez le quitó un peso de encima, era fantástico eso. Le encantaba lo atrevida que era. Sonrió

—Claro, que sí. Justo te lo iba a preguntar. ¿Dónde vives? —Preguntó y ella sonrió aún más.

—Vivo en la Calle; Esmeralda, es aquella casa blanca. —Inuyasha quedo sorprendido… Ella vivía en aquella calle, de casas lujosas.. valla otra más llena de lujos. Le agradaba.

—Claro, pasaré por ti, te parece a las ¿cuatro de la tarde? —Inuyasha estaba jugando inquietantemente con un bolígrafo mientras esperaba la media hora, para atender pacientes.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Dijo Kagome muy feliz y enternecida. ¡Solo pasaba una semana y ya tenía planes!

—Bien Kagome, nos vemos. Cuídate y descansa. —Inuyasha colgó y Kagome sonrió, mientras hablaba, fue caminando cada vez más lento y se dio cuenta que faltaba aun algunas cuadras. Su piano tardaría un día en llegar, pues sacarlo de la vitrina no era fácil, menos transportarlo.

-.-.-.-

—Inuyasha, ¿estás ocupado? —Preguntó Miroku al entrar. Se veía fatal, llevaba ojeras, se veía cansado y reprochado por llegar tarde.

—No, anda pasa.. ¿Esa es una cara sueño malo? —Miroku negó y le dijo.

—Más bien, me quedé toda la noche hablando con Sango, por teléfono, tenía que viajar, y tenía que saber de ella… no sé cuánto hablamos pero casi ni dormí. —Inuyasha soltó una carcajada ¿Esa era la vida de los enamorados?

—¿Y tú? Tan feliz… —Sonrió pícaramente y subiendo una ceja a Inuyasha. —Acaso ya invitaste a Kagome a salir?

—¿Acaso tanto me conoces? . —Miroku cerró la oficina de el y asintió. Esto iba surgiendo bien…

—Bien, será mejor que te vallas, mi segundo paciente ya llegará.

—Bien, después hablábamos. —Miroku se fue e Inuyasha volvió a ordenar los papeles.

—A seguir trabajando… —Soltó un suspiro y se animó a seguir, añoraba que fuera un día rápido de trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.

—Oh, nada mejor que llegar con un nuevo piano y una invitación… —Se podría decir que Kagome estaba bastante alegre, pero no tanto como para desesperarse. Escucho una sonada melodiosa proveniente de su bolsillo lo sacó y era su celular, vio aquel nombre y era Sango.

—¡Sango! Qué alegría escucharte... —Dijo mientras depositaba las bolsas de otras comprar mientras las dejaba en la mesa, se dirigía a buscar algún refresco en el refrigerador.

—Lo mismo digo Kagome… Dime ¿Todo bien? Lamento no poder juntarme contigo, tenía cosas que hacer, debía realizar un viaje. —Kagome rio por dentro, no podía reprocharse porque su amiga no pudiera salir.

—Tranquila, todo perfecto, en unas horas, llegará mi piano nuevo Feurich . —Dijo con un tono elegante, que hizo reir a Sango.

—Niña, llegas a un lugar hace una semana y ya te acabas las tiendas musicales… No sabes cuánto anhelo verte. ¿Sabes? Mucha gente habla sobre ti, aquella noche que te presentaste en el Restaurant.. —Sango se mordía el labio inferior con picardía, quería saber si le contaba algo sobre Inuyasha.

—Ay Sango, la verdad fue demasiado agradable, no tienes idea de cuánto… Además conocí a un chicos Inuy…. —Se detuvo, su amiga la molestaría de broma, si diría el nombre, la conocía y era capaz de contar un secreto vergonzoso con tal de ser la reina de las bromas.

—Inu… ¿Qué más? —Sango quería reir, sí. Su plan estaba perfecto. Sango quería mucho a Kagome, tuvo tu percance hace unas semanas en España, era sorprendente como Kagome sonreía aún. Si le hubiera pasado a Sango estaría loca por lugares buscando psiquiatra. Quería que su amiga fuera feliz… y confiaba en Inuyasha para eso.

—¿Sabes? Debo hacer de almuerzo, te llamo más tarde cuídate. —Antes de que Sango se quejara cortó. Primero debería conocerlo bien ella y después hablar de él …

—Bien, hacemos algún estofado Kagome? —Se animaba a ella misma, mientras prendía la radio, una canción conocida, estaba allí y Kagome dispuesta a tararearla.

.-.-.-.-.

Era hora de almorzar e Inuyasha se dispuso a irse a su casa. No tenía hambre, pero debía comer, de paso, podría tomar alguna pequeña siesta, lo que sería peor, porque luego estaría somnoliento. Pero las ganas de dormir lo dominaban.

Al llegar a casa, solo calentó comida de ayer, estaba bien con eso. Una vez terminado se dispuso a dormir, bien relajado. El clima era exquisito, días así se agradecen.

Quería que llegara rápido el Sábado, necesitaba charlar con ella. A ratos parecía un Adolescente de 14 años que por primera vez en su vida, veía a una chica y las hormonas se le evolucionaban y movían sin fin. Pero que podría decir? Si él jamás experimento, el ser querido por una novia, oh jamás tuvo una… Y se sentía bien el saber que tendría una junta. Tal vez debería darle las gracias a Miroku…

-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal?

¿Review? Necesito saber que opinan, ya que subiré capítulos, pero no todos los días.. necesito tener el tiempo necesario para escribir, debo avanzar con muchas cosas.

_**BoMinYeon.**_


	3. Día Fresco y Lento

**Inuyasha no es mío, solo la trama.**

Dulces Melodías.

**Capítulo 3: Día fresco y lento. **

Después de almorzar, Inuyasha decidió dormir una breve siesta de 15 minutos, no tenía mucha hambre por lo que le ahorró tiempo. Su casa era templada, no helada ni calurosa. Tema principal del por qué Inuyasha escogió esa casa.

Se había simplemente tirado a su cama, sin frazada o sin sacarse nada que no sea su saco. Estaba bastante cansado, en la mañana había atendido a 8 personas, a no ser por el paciente que se retrasó por tal motivo la tarde sería aún más larga para él.

Despertó al escuchar la escandalosa alarma, ya eran las dos y media de la tarde y tenía que partir. Se levantó y somnoliento prefirió pasara al baño, tal vez una lavada de cara lo despertaría mejor. A veces se preguntaba por qué no mejor almorzaba en su trabajo, pero claro si lo hacía. Lo interrumpirían de igual manera.

—No tengo más ánimos, quiero dormir. —Reprochó al momento de mirarse al espejo, con la cara a medio secar. —Ya que, falta poco, falta poco. —Trato de sentirse algo mejor, hace un año que no tenía vacaciones, aunque lo agradecía un poco, así pasaba más rato con pacientes que solo sin hacer nada.

Cerró todas las ventanas de las habitaciones de la casa, ya que el día se había puesto algo más helado. Y no le gustaban los lugares así. Cerró todas las puertas y tomó las llaves de su auto y partió.

.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, Kagome se paseaba por la casa. A pesar de que la había comprado hace un mes. Solo había llegado hace una semana, y en ella no estaba más que ocupada en traer los muebles o comprar objetos para ella. Así que una vez terminado de almorzar, decidió recorrerla toda, tanto como las pequeñas esquinas de las escaleras, como los rincones de tierra de su jardín. Comenzó subiendo las escaleras de una madera bien brillosa, se veía de esas rusticas y antiguas. Al subir, se podría ver a lo lejos la habitación de ensayo, era gigante, con todos sus instrumentos puestos. Tenía un ventanal hermoso y grande, no tenía balcón, pero podía verse toda la calle desde ahí. Estaba cubierta por una cortina color burdeos. No se preocupó en averiguar qué otra cosa había en aquel lugar, ya que cuando llegó, se preocupó de asearla completa.

Al lado había un baño, el tampoco se preocupó. Literalmente pasaba más tiempo con sus instrumentos que durmiendo, saliendo o leyendo.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a su habitación, se daba cuenta, de que había unos muebles bien curiosos, que no había notado por la ropa tirada sucia que cada mañana se amontonaba más y más. Era un baúl y le gustaba, aunque no sabía bien a que darle uso.

Iba a salir de la habitación para seguir buscando algo, pero su celular empezó a sonar. Y estaba abajo en la cocina, por lo que tuvo que tomar prisa.

—¿Diga? —Dijo, poco interesada.

—¿No se te olvidó que te iba a llamar en la tarde? —Dijo Sango fingiendo molestia. Algo que hizo sonreír a Kagome.

—Lo siento, es que estaba en mi habitación. —Dijo riendo divertida, mientras tomaba una revista y las leía, para salir un poco de tema.

—Me habías asustado, ¡Te llamé tres veces y no contestabas! —La retó, es cierto que ya era grande, pero era nueva en esa ciudad y Sango quería que todo estuviera bien para ella.

—Ya, mamá. —Kagome, roló los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, para leer más cómoda la revista.

—Perdón, Kagome —Dijo riendo. —Pero, quiero que todo esté bien ¿Sí?

—Sango, no te preocupes… Pero, no crees que es mi turno de regañarte también? —Sango se confundió un poco y se quedó callada.

—¿Cuándo piensas venir a verme desgraciada? —Ambas rieron y Sango soltó un suspiro.

—Creo que en dos semanas, ojala… —La última palabra la susurró por lo bajo, deseaba verla. Pero el trabajo la mantenía lejos de ello. —Créeme, que también tengo deseos de verte, a ti, a todos.

—Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes. Acá hay mucho que hacer. —Mintió, son suerte iba a salir con Inuyasha el Sábado. ¡Necesitaba salir por sí sola y salir de tocar teclas o cuerdas un rato! —Además… Tenía planeado comprar algunos muebles, ver las vitrinas de las tiendas. Sería divertido. —Sonrío a sí misma.

—Te prometo que cuando llegue, saldremos. ¿Sí? Ahora debo irme, se acabó mi descanso, cuídate. —Kagome, no alcanzó a colgar. Se sintió satisfecha con ella, tenía unas ganas de verla. De seguro estaba hermosa y más aún de lo que recordaba.

Soltó un suspiro y salió a su jardín, sin antes tomar un chaleco fino color café con terminaciones en punta, deseaba salir a leer un libro y sentarse en la banca, pero al ver que estaba fresco el clima y que no tenía deseos de un café caliente. Prefirió abrigarse, sería una larga y tranquila tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.

—Buenas tardes señores. —Saludó Inuyasha, guiñando un ojo a sus pacientes, haciendo reír a algunos de los niños presentes.

—¿Inuyasha? —Él mismo de volteó y divisó a Shippo, uno de los pediatras acercarle.

—Dime, ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Inuyasha le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y una vez correspondido Shippo, habló.

—Podrías, ¿Prestarme un poco la máquina de rayos X? La mía está en mantención. —Habló sutilmente e Inuyasha sintió guiándolo a su oficina. Shippo, era bien preocupado por cada infante que venía como paciente, era bastante joven y gozaba de los niños.

—Ten cuidado, está algo pesado. ¿No prefieres que te ayude? —Shippo, la tomó y negó.

—No te preocupes y gracias. Te la devuelvo en un rato. —Sonrió e Inuyasha palmeó el hombro de su colega.

Una vez Shippo saliera del consultorio. Se quedó esperando a la llegada de su próximo paciente. Pero a la vez se perdía en sus pensamientos, quería que el Sábado llegara rápido. Quería verla, eso lo haría sentir más relajado en un fin de semana, aún no se olvidaba de cuando la vio cantar en aquel Restaurant, tan linda y fina. Frunció el ceño al recordar uno de sus versos, que casualmente no salían de su cabeza; ''_ El calor que transmiten tus dedos, es como un poema de amor, solo para mí. Quiero quedarme así, sostenme en tus brazos. No me sueltes'' _¿Acaso se la estaría dedicando a alguien? Se sentía algo abrumado, esos versos era como si ella se encontrara sola, como la desesperación de otro corazón junto al de ella. Pero sacudió su cabeza, solo era una canción. A veces las canciones no tienen sentido. Revisó su celular y ya era media hora de retraso. Salió a hablar con la recepcionista que ocurría.

—Disculpa, Kaede ¿Qué pasan con los pacientes correspondientes? —Preguntó algo preocupado, él solía ser amable en atender más tarde en algún caso de impuntualidad. Pero a veces los pacientes debían poner de su parte.

—Tres pacientes no podrán asistir hoy, cancelaron todo. Asi que desde las siete empezarían a llegar los otros, son solo dos hoy. Podrás salir temprano. —Kaede le sonrió tratando de quitarle ese leve enojo.

—Entonces, estaré sin hacer nada por cuatro horas? —Río Inuyasha y Kaede le acompañó.

—Podrías ausentarte un rato, ya lo has hecho antes. —Le reprochó la recepcionista en su cara.

—Tienes razón. Saldré unos momentos, avancé unos papeleos y ya no me queda más que hacer. —Sonrió y salió de allí. Para dejar su bata y tomar el suéter. Quería salir a caminar un rato, sería más divertido y fresco. Además llegaría listo para a tender clientes en la noche.

Al salir, recordó cuando Kagome le había dicho su domicilio, quedaba a unos veinte minutos o más de la clínica. No quería ir a molestarla, solo quería pasar por ese lugar nada más. Empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, el leve viento freso hacia que su cabello se moviera un poco. Las hojas de los arboles iban de a poco cayendo y algunas bien cafés y otras en proceso de ello.

Pasaba al lado de un jardín infantil y de reojo hizo una sonrisa torcida, hace tres años que su madre lleva esperando algún nieto/a. Y el aún no lo conseguía del todo. Necesitaba tener a una mujer ideal, para que esté siempre con él y él pueda quererla al máximo.

Después pasó por una plaza, decidió atravesarla y veía muchas parejas abrazadas, caminando de la mano o donde la mujer apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este y sus manos estaban unidas. De pronto recordó y sintió otros versos de la canción también. ''_ Por favor, sé amable y solo abrázame. Hazlo frecuentemente.'' '' Me extendiste la mano sin decir nada, te devolví el gesto y así unir tu mano con la mía'' _Era curioso y a la vez linda la letra, le gustaba bastante. En climas como estos más aún…

-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba recién en la página quince de su libro, a ratos cabeceaba, porqué hacia frio y eso le hacía tener más flojera, o sea sueño. Pero si dormía ahora probablemente en la noche no logaría conciliar el sueño y ella detestaba eso.

Decidió dejar el libro hasta ahí y suspiró. Tenía unas ganas urgentes de tocar algo, lo que sea. Así que decidió por algo de guitarra.

Pero el piano era su prioridad, así mejor esperaría la llamada o el que le vengan a dejar el piano.

Al entrar sintió una calidez enorme en el hogar, la reconfortó bastante, dejo el libro en el sofá y se dirigió al baño. Cuando sintió el teléfono fijo sonar.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó con duda, últimamente los teléfonos fijos están siendo dejados de lado.

—Kagome Higurashi? —Frunció el ceño y colocó más cerca el auricular.

—Soy de la tienda musical… Su piano está listo. ¿Está en casa? —Kagome soltó una leve carcajada, si era eso no había problema alguno.

—Sí, si estoy. No se preocupe, acá lo espero —Dijo amablemente la muchacha, perfecto. Ahora podría estrenar esas hermosas y delicadas teclas.

—En quince minutos llegamos. Adiós —Dijo galanmente el sujeto y Kagome reprochó una leve carcajada, desde ayer que aquel tipo ya le caía bien.

Soltó otro suspiro más y fue a su habitación y se tiró a su cama, era cómoda, grande. Espaciosa, aún no podía creer como es que casi todo lo que estaba acá lo había comprado ella misma. Pero las ganancias a parte de su corto y beneficiente trabajo, también ganaba con los conciertos que daba, que no eran nada corto, dos o tres horas. A veces solo eran tonadas para bares, restaurantes, matrimonios o demás y eran de alta clase. La mayoría era de horario de madrugada por lo que era un requisito de los precios. Muchas veces pensó en hacerlo por gusto, pero al descubrir que debía dejar con urgencia España, debía empezar a cobrar. Kagome sonrió, se sentía codiciosa, era muy humilde y a veces sentía que pedía mucho. Pero todo era para mejor, mientras más independiente mejor para ella.

Se paseó por el pasillo largo y oscuro. El día cada vez más de volvía oscuro, esos días eran sus preferidos, decidió prender una de las luces de allí y vio lo desnudo que estaba el pasillo, tal vez podría colgar algún cuadro, o retrato. Empezó a tocarla y era una pared suave, color beige. Bastante lindo para combinar con sofás, cortinas o alfombras de tonos tierra. Era bien pegada a esos colores, le mostraba tranquilidad.

A pesar de tener solamente veintiséis a veces se comportaba como una pequeña de cinco años, como ahora. Que caminaba por toda la casa, buscando algo con que divertirse ya que estaba aburrida, no quería ver televisión, ni tampoco estar en el computador, no leería el libro porque le daría sueño, no cocinaría porque no tenía hambre… Quería su piano y eso.

Escuchó como tocaban su puerta y salió directo a abrir. Era el sujeto de ayer.

—¿Cómo estás Kag? —Kagome le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar, junto con los maestros para depositar según las indicaciones de ella, el piano en el segundo piso.

—¿Bien y tú? Nos tocó un día bastante fresco. —Animó ella tratando de colocar algún tema en particular.

—Bastante, he estado todo el santo día atendiendo. —Dijo entre sonrisas. —Tienes un buen gusto de remodelación y colores. —Dijo viendo el exterior de su living. Lo que de podía ver.

—Sí, se me hace fácil. Estos colores son bastantes lindos a mi parecer. —Dijo ella y sintió los pasos de los maestros salir y el joven se despidió.

Kagome espero a que salieran y empezó a literalmente correr tras las escaleras para ver el hermoso piano Feurich. Se sintió asombrada, era sumamente hermoso, blanco, brilloso. Le gustaba más ahora, que estaba en su sala. Empezó a ordenar las guitarras eléctricas y acústicas a un lado, los dos violines y un chelo al lado. El bajo al otro y su arpa. Atrás, todos esos instrumentos le costaron casi tres años en comprarlos todo, tuvo que tener dura práctica para tener dinero de sobra. Pero el piano era lo mejor… Se sentó en la hermosa banquilla de cuero café claro…

—Empecemos a tocar algo lento… —Se animó y posicionó sus dedos en las teclas..

-.-.-.-.

La calle insinuada le quedaba tres cuadras nada más ahora. Una vez que atravesó la plaza, ya ni había gente por esos lados. Se notaba que era un barrio bien tranquilo.

Notaba que hacia bastante frio y se regañó a sí mismo, por la falta de alguna bufanda, era necesaria en su cuello en este instante.

Siguió caminando y decidió parar a un pequeño servicio de cafetería, estaba vacío y le quedaban cuarenta minutos más o menos para volver a la clínica. Así que decidió entrar.

—Podrías darme un café, bien caliente? —Le pidió a la señorita del frente quien le asintió y se lo fue a preparar. Quería ver si estaba Kagome, parecía metido. Pero quería salir un poco y además jamás había andado por esos lados.

—Gracias.. —Dijo mientras se sorprendió de la mano extendida con el café en mano de la señorita, le pagó y siguió su rumbo.

Empezó a beberlo y se sintió con más calor, empezó a tomarlo y le quedaba una cuadra, empezó a caminar curioso y mirando detalladamente los lugares. ¿Por qué viviría en un lugar tan solitario? Inuyasha también vivía en uno callado, pero donde Kagome era como si no hubiera nadie.

Y vió la gran casa, blanca. Hermosa, con muchas flores y plantas, bien decorada. Sonrió, tal vez él no era de flores y plantas. Pero su gusto de parecía al de ella, se podían escuchar unas leves teclas de piano y se detuvo a escuchar, era ella. Tocando nuevamente, suave, delicada, era una tonada delicada y algo nostálgica, como en estos lados. Una vez que no escuchó nada más, prefirió darse la vuelta del sentido contrario. A devolverse ¿Lo habría visto? Aunque unas cortinas burdeos tapaban la vista, nada se sabe. Siguió tomando su café.

—Que maravillosa tonada… —Dijo en susurró y voz cálida, mientras volvía a la clínica.

.-.-.-.-.

_**BoMinYeon.**_


	4. Fortaleza Y Debilidad

**Inuyasha no es mío. Solo la trama.**

Dulces Melodías.

**Capítulo 4: Fortaleza y Debilidad.**

Al volver a la clínica, Inuyasha solo pensaba ¿Qué ocultaba ella? Su tonada, mostraba algo de firmeza en sí, pero también temor a la libertad, señalaba cariño al hoy y temor al mañana. Al menos eso sintió él. Al llegar notó que la recepción estaba más o menos vacía. Frunció el ceño, tal vez no había pacientes hoy y se devolvió por nada.

—La paciente Laura, está por llegar. —Dijo en tono suave Kaede al notar el leve enojo de su colega. Inuyasha volteó sonrío y asintió.

—Gracias Kaede. —Caminó rápido a su oficina a tomar su bata nuevamente y estaba helada, notó el cambio de temperatura que se notaba. Enseguida, prendió su laptop, las máquinas, la caja de muestras medicinales. Bolígrafos listos… Todo, bien ordenado y organizado.

Una vez ya ordenado todo, se dispuso a jugar con los dedos impaciente, estaba aburrido y el sueño no ayudaba mucho. Sintió unos leves golpes asomarse a la puerta.

—Adelante. —Dijo ya más serio y calmado, colocó su silla en el respaldo y empezó a escribir en su laptop. Mientras una mujer adulta entraba.

—¿Cómo estás Laura? —Se paró Inuyasha y la abrazó amistosamente, había sido su paciente de mucho y habían hecho linda amistad. Ella era casada y tenía 3 hijos, había sufrido dolores en las caderas y espaldas, lo que fue un largo proceso de medicamentos y él dispuesto la ayudaba en él.

—Mucho mejor, gracias. —Respondió devolviéndole el gesto y sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Inuyasha, este hizo lo mismo en su lugar y empezaron a revisar todo lo necesario…

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Valla, este piano necesitaba estrenarse. Bien hecho bebé. —Kagome acarició levemente las teclas, mientras guardaba todo muy bien, había tocado por una hora o más. Y tuvo que parar por el frio que congelaba sus dedos, además de que como día fresco, se oscurecía más temprano, en ese entonces ya eran las siete y media.

Se fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un té, necesitaba calor. Y de pronto recordó, hoy es Jueves… Y pronto Sábado, iba a salir con Inuyasha, sonrió ante el gesto.

Le había encantado verlo el Miércoles en la noche, sus ojos dorados… Extraño, pero hermosos, cálidos, le encantaban. Tal vez ese día le preguntaría el por qué eran así.

Empezó a buscar una taza y azúcar, para su té, mientras esperaba se sentó en una silla vista hacia afuera, se veía un paisaje hermoso, al parecer bien buscado, porque muchas familias iban a ahí. Tal vez algún día podría ir ahí, pero no sola. Últimamente se estaba cansando de eso. Pero le parecía un lindo gesto el que Inuyasha se acercara a ella después de tocar alagándola de que tocaba bien, además de insinuar algo sobre su ''aroma'' y ''rostro''. Soltó una leve carcajada y se sonrojó. ¿Será posible?

Mientras colocaba el agua a hervir, quiso revisar su celular, a pesar de que solo lo compró hace un mes. Tenía muchas personas quienes agregar y otras a quienes deseaba quitar, pero el nerviosismo la comía. A ratos le dolía pensar que un aparato tenga un número de una persona quien te dañó, aterraba. Pero el no saber de esa persona, hacía pensar mal.

Estaba claro que sería difícil de aclarar las cosas, no sería sencillo explicar lo que le pasó a ella, es como un extraño misterio que la atormenta, pero ¿Qué demonios sería? Si ella se ve tan alegre…

De a poco se fue recostando en su sofá… Hasta quedar como un ovillo, sentía el frio abrigarle y sus manos congeladas al tocarse. De a poco sus hermosos ojos se fueron cerrando sobre el gran sofá.

-.-.-.-.-

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy. —Dijo Inuyasha pasándole las indicaciones a su último paciente de la noche, ya eran las ocho y media. Y prefería adelantar trabajo e irse a las nueve como corresponde. A veces se pasaba en él; ''No queda más, me voy'' no siempre debía ser así, si no cumplir los horarios. Él mismo se regañaba eso.

—Agradezco todo doctor. —El paciente le sonrió y se despidieron amistosamente, sin antes acordar que Inuyasha tenía sus vacaciones en menos de un mes y no podría atenderlo. Pero cualquier cosa el le daba correo o número de celular.

—Siento que hoy fue mi día más largo de todos. —Dijo en suspiro y estirando sus manos, a la vez que se le arrancaba un bostezo.

—Yo creo… Mi querido amigo, que es lento porque tienes prisa en ver a Kagome… —Sintió a Takeshima entrar con una sonrisa pícara y las manos en los bolsillos. Inuyasha volteó y lo abrazo y le invitó asiento.

—¿Y tú? No te he visto en todo el día. —Inuyasha intentaba cambiar de tema, el hablar con Kagome con él no era algo tan eficiente, por ahora. Ya que querría que el día llegara luego.

—Primero; no, no estaba porque tenía que atender un tema a domicilio y me llevó todo el día. Y segundo; no me cambies la pregunta hermano, mira que tengo bien pillado. —Inuyasha se sintió nervioso, le mostró una reluciente sonrisa torcida.

—Está bien sí, mi día fue lento. Estoy cansado es eso. —Dijo mirando hacía la ventana, ya era hora de irse y el añoraba dormir.

—¿Seguro? —Miroku preguntó asomándose más hacia Inuyasha y este golpeó el escritorio con un puño y río.

—¡Diablos Miroku! Contigo no se puede hablar enserio, ¿verdad? —Miroku negó y ambos rieron. Después de unas largas charlas y demás, decidieron que era tiempo de irse.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió Miroku y prendió en marcha para irse. Inuyasha se fue en su auto y al llegar a casa lo primero que quería hacer era comer algo, se preparó unas tostadas y algo de té nada más. Muchas veces los colegas algo mayores lo regañaban diciéndole que él no comía casi nada en todo el día.

—Que cansado, me siento. —Se tiró a su cama, una vez en boxers colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza y empezó a cambiar canales, se rindió y decidió colocar las noticias, al parecer era lo mejor que había, puro desastre; robos, asesinatos, política, marchas estudiantiles, embarazos adolescentes, problemas con los perros callejeros, lo malo que está el clima. Pff Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo… Nada bueno, solamente cuando habían pre-ventas de conciertos o algo _material_ era una día de noticas bueno.

Y está bien, se decidió ver las desgracias del día…

—Oh, pero que perfecto un violador andar rondando cerca. —Dijo sarcástico Inuyasha mientras reía por lo bajo, aun así decidió colocar más atención.

''_Solo se puede identificar su apellido –Kudoshi- hombre quien golpeó a una mujer amenazándola de muerte. Le dejo graves cicatrices en sus caderas, al intentar violarla, al ver que su víctima mostraba rechazo al contacto, este la golpeó y la violó. Hoy según testigos la mujer ha escapado y se desconoce su paradero. Mientras que el sujeto fue tras ella, mantener discreción. Cualquier pista por favor entren a nuestro sitio web o llámenos.''_

—Quien diablos, sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad… —Decía algo expectante, ¿Quién golpearía a una mujer, amenazarla, querer tener sexo, golpearla y lograrlo? Un imbécil. Estaba claro.

—Tu que tienes a una mujer… y le golpeas. —Dijo Inuyasha mientras reía. Decidió acurrucarse un poco más abajo en su cama y seguía viendo las noticias.

—Creo que la soledad que tengo, me perjudica en mi vida y a la vez el saber que saldré con alguien me hace comportarme de manera ridícula. —Dijo Inuyasha de manera tierna, mientras acariciaba el lado opuesto de su cama, helada y vacía. Ahora comprendía todo… El ser orgulloso y tener siempre la misma rutina podía hacer que no muestres interés en otras mujeres. Cuando pudo ser una gran oportunidad, pero ahora conoció Kagome y sería lindo empezar una amistad junto a ella, cuando la vio sintió ganas de querer protegerla, estar siempre a su alcance en cualquier emergencia o alguna simple ayuda no sería problema. Tal vez las cosas cambien… y para bien.

—Muy bien, mañana ya es viernes y el Sábado no trabajo porque me cubrirá Renkotsu que volvió de vacaciones, todo perfecto. —Dijo mientras apagaba las luces y lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que mostraba su hermoso y bien torneado cuerpo, su abdominal bien trabajado, para luego acostarse y dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.

Tuvo que hacerse otro té. Ya que cuando despertó de golpe gracias al pito de la tetera iba tan dormida que el agua le quemaba las manos y soltó torpemente dejando todo el agua derramada, para empezar de cero a limpiar y preparar todo…

—Fue un día rico hoy. Nublado, tranquilo, la llegada de mi piano… pero solitario, sola… —Dijo mientras entraba al baño y apoyaba su espalda en la pared, quería a alguien bueno, temía estar sola sin protección desde aquella vez… Aunque a veces se hacia la indomable, otras veces necesitaba ayudaba hasta del ser más pequeño. Suspiró, mientras se sacaba su pantalón ajustado a sus piernas delgadas y torneadas, continuaba con su suéter color beige, su blusa y su ropa interior. Aún le costaba bañarse tranquila, vivía sola y aun así tenía algo de temor. Pero lo ocultaba para no parecer animal perdido y asustado en la calle.

Empezó a tararear una canción bastante nostálgica, que cantaba en sus tiempos escolares. No fue una vida muy linda, sufría mucho, la maltrataban por ser diferente, por ocultarse, por atreverse a decir algo… Pero bueno han pasado años, aun así ella necesitaba desahogarse de vez en cuando, llorar muestra la debilidad que nos lleva adentro. Y si mezclar agua pura con lágrimas llegaba a algo, ayudaba…

—Ay Kagome… ¿Cuándo serás fuerte? —Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras se un día en un su tina o más bien por el tamaño, jacuzzi.

Al salir y terminar todo, no quiso secar su cabello, no le importaba si se enfermaba o no, pero, ya no tenía ánimos de nada. Los recuerdos le hicieron perder el hermoso brillo que tenía en sus ojos. Se colocó un camisón verde agua y se acostó, mientras sus ondulados cabellos dejaban gotas derramadas por todo lugar que pasaba. Sonrió al pensar que su madre la estaría regañando diciéndole que tomara un secador y partiera a secarse el cabello o se enfermaría. Era bien dulce su relación, que claro duro bastante poco.

Se paseó por los pasillos, tenía que afirmar que de vez en cuando la oscuridad le daba escalofríos más aún si estás casi mojada entera y te congelas. Pero tenía que tener la seguridad de que toda ventana estuviera cerrada…

Una vez acostada, divisó la noche, oscura. Le gustaban las noches, pero siempre tenían su dificultad.

—_Suéltame, te he dicho que no quiero más de esto. _—_lloraba y gemía una niña de tan solo 5 años. Mientras trataba de salir de la fuerza de un hombre quien la golpeaba tratando de aprovecharse de ella._

—_¡Yo haré lo que se me dé la gana contigo! ._ —_El hombre mantenía una mirada fría, sus ojos tenían otro color, la apretaba fuerza haciendo que la pequeña solo aumentara su llanto._

_Lo que no sabían es que unos ojos los veían estrepitosamente mientras lágrimas gruesas caían por sus ojos y pasaban todo el recorrido facial deteniéndose en su boca o barbilla. Salió huyendo de allí, en brazos de una mujer mayor, quien le decía que todo estaría bien que ya nada pasaría…._

_Los días seguían siendo iguales, lo mismo. Cada vez más distancia que había en todo eso… Iba desapareciendo, haciendo que cada uno estuviera solo llorando por cada rincón. El hombre aparecía una y otra vez queriendo tener relaciones forzosas con quien estuviera a su paso, le fue pagando a hombres para que asesinaran a quienes iban a delatarlo… pero los testigos por su bien se quedaron callados toda su vida…. _

_Trataron de meterlo a la cárcel, pero les fue mal en el plan. Solo lograban más amenazas. _

—_¡Si no quieren más sangre! Pues cállense todos ustedes! _—_Gritaba mientras rompía todos los platos y teléfonos que veía a su alcance… Una mujer ovillada en la esquina llorando, trató de limpiar todo otra vez._

—_Tú, mujer limpia esto de una ¡PUTA VEZ! _—_Elevó su voz haciendo que todos temieran los peor. Al caer las horas, todos los menores estaban intranquilos en el living sin hacer nada, cuando los llamaron a comer, una sirvienta y los demás ingresaron. Vieron los ojos de la mujer, llenos de temor diciéndoles solo una cosa._

—_Si alguno de nosotros llegase a irse de acá… tengan la fe. De que la suerte estará con ustedes hasta siempre. _—_Una vez dicho eso, la mujer volvió a su asiento de comedor que quedaba lejano de los niños. _

_Cuando los niños querían ir a preguntar semejante comentario.. Ingresó el hombre._

—_Mujer, que te dije? ¡QUÉ LIMPIES TODO MALDITA SEAS! ._ —_ Gritó enfurecido mientras sacaba el mantel de la mesa, sacando todos los alimentos de allí, la mujer quiso detenerlo, pero solo recibió una golpiza. Esto hizo que el hombre se la llevara arrastrando sin oír los llantos de esta. _

_Una persona los seguía, veía como discutían y al ver la escena y soltar un sollozo, fue descubierta por él. Quien arrojó a la mujer al suelo y se llevó a la niña a oscuras. Mientras la golpeaba… Y todo de volvió negro…_

Kagome se encontraba derramando lágrimas… ¿Por qué el pasado seguía? Ya era bastante mayor como para darse cuenta de que ya es posible, reinventar su vida, pero le costaba.

Necesitaba.

Quería.

Solicitaba.

Añoraba.

Esperanzada, en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir ello.

—Nada, ha cambiado… Sigo teniendo las mismas pesadillas.. —Empezó a llorar abrazándose a sí misma, mientras seguía soltando lágrimas, sus sollozos era lo único presente en aquella grande habitación. De tanto llorar se quedó dormida…

-.-.-.-.

Bien aquí termina el capítulo =3

Nos vemos a la próxima. ¡LOS QUIERO! Saludos, besotes y más :3

Adios.!

_**BoMinYeon.**_


End file.
